D-Team Became 4
by Sudrian-Boys101
Summary: When my OC, Rheneas, (with the help of his girlfriend) Seth's lost modified snow Megaraptor joins D-Team to stop Alpha Gang by collecting the dinosaurs first, none of them realize that someone, alongside Seth, is going to be a betray them. But the only one who knows him is Alice, Rheneas' GF. R&R (I'm Trying To Stay Close To The TV Series)
1. The story begins

Chapter 1 – The Day They Became Four

Suddenly, there was a beam of blue light. The D-Team, Max's dad and the Alpha Gang looked as blue and blacked striped Megaraptor appeared. It growled as it saw the T-Rex, standing over Chomp. The T-Rex did the same, removing his foot from Chomp's side and standing tall in front of him.

"Wow, a Megaraptor".

"But, whose is that?" Zoe asked when she looked at the others. Max looked at the Alpha Gang, very annoyed.

"Look, you've already hurt Chomp enough with your T-Rex, why bring another one in?" Max shouted at them, with pure anger in his eyes.

"That's not ours" said the short man.

Suddenly, young man, dressed in a navy blue hood, navy pants and slighty dark blue shoes, came from behind the dinosaur. He's head was tilted down, so you couldn't see his eyes, only his mouth and nose from underneath his hood. He then tilted it up,

"Stop picking on that Triceratops" the teen said. He then turned to his Megaraptor "You have to help that Triceratops out, Speedy"

The Megaraptor just growled and turned to the T-Rex. the T-Rex began stomping on the ground, the teen pushed down on a button on his watch + then, pushed on another one opposite it. A card shot out his watch and the caught it with his right hand. He then slashed the card along the edge of his watch.

"Let's go Speedy, Snow Snatcher" he yelled.

Speedy roared and pulled his head back. As he did, a white substance appeared in his mouth. He then roared as it shot out, forming a long beam of ice. It wrapped around the T-Rex and he pulled him, left, right and then, up. He then pulled him, hard and fast down, making the ground vibrate. He hit the ground hard but slowly, he started to get up. Meanwhile, Max was pushing every button on his Dino-Holder.

"There's got to be something I can do" Max looked from his holder to the battle and back again. Suddenly, a card popped out of the top of the screen.

"I'm not sure what that is" Max's dad said while bending down to his height "but I added that just in case. Now seems like a good time to use it"

Max knew his father was right. Chomp was slowly getting up but was very weak. Max took the card from the slot and slashed it across his Dino-Holder. Suddenly, the sky was covered with clouds that were pure dark red. Lightning struck Chomp and his horns were electrocuted. Chomp then roared and charge towards the T-Rex. Speedy jumped out of the way as Chomp hit the T-Rex. A big bright yellow ball appeared between Chomp's horns &amp; T-Rex's body. Using his horns, he threw the T-Rex over some trees &amp; onto the ground. He then put up a claw and tried to lift a claw but rested his head down as he turned back into a card. Chomp felt weak, slowly lost balance and fell. He then transformed back into a card.

"I got you" Max caught him before the card touch the ground.

"Is he ok?" asked Zoe as she cupped her hand and held them to her heart. Max slashed Chomp's card the other way and she became a small dinosaur again. Max bends down and Chomp nibbles at his arm. Zoe sighed.

"Yeah, he's fine." Zoe said in relief. They realized that the T-Rex turned to a card. The teen goes to get it but Ursula gets it first.

"How dare you screw up our very important plans?" Ursula shouted with anger.

"May I ask, who are you?" The teen asked.

"The Alpha Gang" Ursula said, proudly

"Imagine your worst fears" The tall man retorted.

"But your wide awake" The small man finish his sentence.

"Oh so Ursula" Ursula replied, in a soft voice

"Fantastic Zander" Zander smiled + giving a thumbs up

"Ed I say" Stuttered Ed

"Did you understand any of that?" Zoe asked

"Was it a threat?" The teen asked, looking at her.

"Not sure" Max replied to their questions. "What do you want with us?"

"Well, we know but you'll have to find out" Ursula said calmly, then, pointed her index finger at them in anger "However, if you mess with us again, you'll find out. Let's go."

"Alpha Team, away" The boys shouted

"That women, she sure was weird" Max thought aloud.

"The old lady" Zoe asked.

"Excuse me" Ursula then commented "Did I just hear you say old lady? I'm not an old lady! I'M BARELY IN MY TEENS!"

"Ok, she's got it" Zander replied, as he and Ed pushed her away.

"Hold on, did you say teens?" Ed laughed

"What was that Ed? Ursula replied to him

There was a sudden ball of light. The Megaraptor disappeared and transformed back into a card. He then slashed the card the other way and he became a mini-size Megaraptor.

"That was awesome, speed." The teen chuckled, rubbing his head.

Chomp walked up alongside. Speedy and Chomp made noises and they ran around, playing.

"Who are you?" Zoe asked looking at him.

His head was tilted down, so, his eyes were hidden. He just smiled and brought his head up so they could see his eyes.

"Rheneas Macdell" He put his hand on his chest "That's my little buddy, Speedy"

"They seem to be having a good time" Rex watched them walk around, chasing each other.

"What can you expect? Speedy never had a dino friend. Everyone in my hometown didn't have a dinosaur"

"How did you spawn your dinosaur?" Zoe asked

Rheneas turned to her and smiled. He then held up his hand and twisted it to show his watch

"This bad boy. Inside this is a stone I found with this card. It's an Ice symbol. It only allows me to use Ice dinosaurs. This was made by my girlfriend as a project in college. People laughed at her device but I showed them" Rheneas then looked at it "She calls it a Dino-Watch."

Max then turned to his father.

"So, what is this thing?" Max asked

"It's a Dino-Holder" Max's father said.

"So, it's like the stone?" Max asked another question.

"I bet it does to much more" Rex commented

"Oh course it does" Mr Taylor added "That stone takes the dinosaurs thoughts and transfers them into words"

Max, Rex and Zoe looked at him. Rheneas had his hand on his hip and his left arm down his side.

"Does that mean..." Rheneas paused "...that they can speak through the stones?"

"Correct. Oh, I have one for Rex and Zoe too" Max's father gave two to Rex and Zoey.

"Well, it's nice meeting you three" Rheneas added. "But I must get going"

"No, wait." Rheneas turned to see Mr Taylor holding out his hand "With your watch, I'd love to see how it works + I'm sure Reece would too"

"Who's Reece?"

"She's my big sister"

"Come on" Max sounded like he was begging "At least stay for..."

A yellow ball of light surrounds Max. Blue then formed around Rex and green around Zoe. Mr Taylor and Rheneas back away a few inches. Inside the dino-holders, many women voices + only one or two male voices said "Please, help us". Max, Rex &amp; Zoe looked at each other, with confused looks. Rheneas looked at Mr Taylor.

"What's happening?" Max asked

Rheneas then turned his head &amp; looked at the dino holder. He had heard those voices before.


	2. The meeting of Rex's dad

From the Dino Holders, came quite a few female voices and one male voice, saying over and over again "Please help us" or "Help us". Max, Zoe and Rex weren't sure what was going on and decided to find out.  
"How...how can we help?" Max asked. Strangely, the voices didn't say anything else. They continued saying those two sentences.  
"Can you tell us who you are?" Rex asked. The voices didn't change.  
"Maybe...they can't hear us." Zoe suggested.  
The lights when away and Speed run back up to Chomp. Rheneas and Spike Taylor walked up to the three. They were looking speechless.  
"Hey kids" Spike Taylor began" Is there a problem with your Dino-Holders?"  
Max found his voice "Dad, it was talking to us."  
Chomp shook his head violently to try and erase the thoughts.  
"Maybe we should head back to the D-Lab?" Zoe suggested.  
"Sounds like a plan." Rex then noticed Speedy leaving. He watched as he and Rheneas walked away. He ran up to him.  
"Where are you going?" Rex asked  
"Oh, just for a stroll then back to my place."  
"You're coming back to the D-Lab?"  
"You really want me to go there, don't you" Rex nodded. Rheneas looked down as his dino and nodded. Speedy smiled and he ran back to Chomp. Rex smiled and the two walked after the others. At the D-Lab, the Dino-Holders were on a table as the three teens and Spike Taylor was standing behind them. Rheneas was texting while the two dinos were playing.  
"So, it was asking you for help?"  
"Yeah, do you think it was the dinosaurs communicating through the stones?"  
"Maybe...it's a possibility." He paused to gather his thoughts. "They could be asking for protection from the Alpha Gang members you fought."  
"I wonder who they were."  
"Me too." Rex said as his eyebrows went down as his anger fueled him. "They attacked Chomp and Speedy with their T-Rex but when Chomp used it's move card, it turned into a card."  
"I just don't get it." Zoe added.  
Chomp scraped his foot along the ground three times before jumping onto a T-Rex skeleton and trying to bite it.  
"I bet they have cards too."  
Just then, a female voice came from the stairs that made them all jump.  
"Zoe!" Zoe turned to face the women. It was her older sister, Reece. "You're suppose to call before coming over."  
"Oh, I forgot, sorry."  
"She rolled her eyes as she took out a phone. "It's alright. Dr Taylor, you have a phone call coming in from Doctor Owen." That name made Rex jump.  
"My dad!" Realization hit Talyor in the brain.  
"Oh." He began checking his jacket and pants. "I'm always losing that thing." He put his hand on the back of his head and laughed embarrassingly. Reece put the phone into a slot in the table and Dr Owen appeared on the screen above it. Rheneas put his phone away and joined the others.  
"Ah, hello Dr Owen. Dug up anything new?"  
"I found a funny bone." He replied, sounding seriously. However, he then spun around while laughing and gave two thumbs up. "What's all the fossil about?  
Dr Taylor did the same. "Dinosaur jokes."  
They began doing their dance while singing "What makes dinosaurs extinct?,  
Not Taking a Bath we think?  
Dig it"  
They both gave a thumbs up to the screen and laughed. The three sweat-dropped.  
"The hell..." Rheneas whispered.


End file.
